


Healing and Sating

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BEHOLD THE SMUT, Dom!(slightly)Reader, Dom!Thorin, F/M, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing is actually quite easy- but sating, that is much more complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was about mid-afternoon when Thorin had returned from the sparring grounds, he had been training with Dwalin and his father for the day…which meant he most likely spent the day being pushed around and nicked with swords and daggers. He had several cuts over his arms and torso and an especially deep one going down his mid back, he collapsed on the bed without a second thought. You smiled and let out a small laugh as he groaned, his muscles contracting and unstiffening.

 

“I’ve told you many times, Thorin son of Thráin, that sparring with both the son of the Head of Guard and your father, one of the greatest warriors of us all, is never a good idea.” You smiled as you took your small dagger and cut off his old loose tunic, making small work of undoing his thin belt.

 

“And I have told you many more times, Y/N daughter of Y/F/N, that I will not pay heed to your warnings.” He mumbled,

 

“And this is the punishment for not listening to me.” You spoke, retrieving the small healers bag you kept in Thorin’s room for this exact reason.

 

“This is not punishment…being beaten by those who tease me relentlessly is punishment.” You snorted and retrieved the salve that numbed muscles, you cautiously straddled Thorin’s thighs and rubbed the viscous substance into his back. He groaned and sighed, his eyes closing as he let out another breath.

Once his breathing had evened out and his back had completely been unknotted, you wiped your hands on your apron and retrieved the healing salve. You spread a generous amount on the long cut, Thorin let out a small wince and you leaned down to kiss the shell of his ear.

 

“I’m sorry…” You whispered, “but I must if you are ever to be well again.” You smiled wickedly and left his ear with a teasing swipe of your tongue,

 

“Do not tempt me wicked Siren, I will make sure you receive the punishment you deserve.” He spoke in his deep harmonic voice, sending heat to your core.

 

“But your back, my Lord.” You smiled, knowing it would get to him,

 

“The Hel with my back.” You tutted and began to wrap bandages around his wound,

 

“On your hands and knees.” You instructed, he let out a strangled noise, “Oh hush, the door is locked, now do as I say or spend your night with someone else.” He debated with himself for a minute and did as you said. “There’s a good lad.” You whispered as you wrapped the bandages around his torso,

 

“Do not treat me as…ah…a wee pup.” Your hand had trailed over one of his now pebbled nipples, leaving him twitching,

 

“Do not act as if you do not enjoy it,” You roughly grabbed his black locks, jerking his head up to see his eyes half-lidded and mouth open, “you love being defiled by me, dear Heir to the Throne.” You growled, dragging your teeth down his sinuous neck, his pulse racing and windpipe quivering. “Say it.” You demanded after a moment’s silence,

 

“I-I enj-joy being desecrated…by your h-hands, M-M’Lady.” He gasped as your nails raked over his ribs, stroking the dark curls that lay over his chest,

 

“But not my mouth? Shame.” You muttered, leaving his neck.

 

“No! I love everything you have to offer, from your sinfully delicious hands to your teasing words.” He spoke with such surety you knew a blush had blossomed on your cheeks.

 

“I do love it when you’re like this, so wanton and pliant beneath me.” You whispered, “But I would love for tonight to be taken in a different direction.” You spoke, his brows furrowed.

 

“How so?” You smiled and picked up the dagger from where it lay on the bed forgotten, Thorin looked scared for a minute but then smiled as you cut off the simple dress you wore, revealing your breasts to his eager eyes. “Oh, M’Lady…you are beautiful.” He gasped, standing on his knees and his face slightly contorted in pain but he hid it with the look of wonder. “I’ve seen you many times before…but I will never be able to comprehend how stunning you are…” He spoke, his hands cradling your swollen breasts and thumbs flicking over sensitive nubs. His lips connected with your ear, “Is this what you want?” He asked, rolling his hips against you, you nodded frantically and dug your nails into his shoulder blades. “For me to sully you, pin you down against the sheets and fuck you into the wall?” He growled, you nodded again. Fingernails creating crescent wounds on his fair skin.

 

“Yes! Fuck me into oblivion! Please Thorin!” You panted, voice thick with arousal. He smirked and kissed down your neck to your collarbone where he sucked a dark blossoming bruise into your skin. His hands trailed down to your ripped dress, pulling the pieces apart and tearing the cloth off you. You moaned as his hands trailed down your sides and one hand gripped your hip in a bruising manner, the other cupping your throbbing center. “Ah…please Thorin!” You groaned, tangling your fingers in his raven hair and tugging hard. He groaned against your throat, sinking his teeth into your pulse point. He complied and all but ripped your underclothes off,

 

“Lay back, against the headboard.” He commanded, pulling the cloth off your legs and flinging it to the floor. He unlaced his own breeches and let it fall to the floor, freeing himself to your eager eyes.

 

“Sparring all day and no underclothes?” You teased, tilting your head to the side.

 

“No speaking, unless I allow it, wench.” He growled, crawling toward you. You obeyed and allowed him to push you back against the soft feather pillows, he grabbed your wrists as he leaned down and kissed you deeply; coaxing you to let him dominate you. But of course, the unruly lass you were, you interlaced your fingers with him and smirked into the kiss. He growled low in his chest and thrust your hands beside your head, making you gasp and moan, “Keep your hands there, you boisterous lass.” He spoke, pulling away to look at your half-lidded eyes, glazed with pleasure. “Close your eyes,” he commanded, to which you obeyed…waiting to see what he had in store. He stood from the bed and you whined, to which he scolded you for, promising punishment if you were to let out another noise. There was the sound of the trunk at the foot of the bed opening and, oh…how did your legs quiver in excitement. You could hear and feel as he lay items on the bed, just mere inches away from your bare foot. To tease you even more, he trails one of the carved bones up the underside of your left foot; causing you to giggle and squirm. There is a small moment of silence and you are tempted to open your eyes, just before you are able to, a dark cloth is draped over your eyes and tied behind your head. The same fabric is tied around your wrists and to the strong, thick headboard. Just reminding you of whose coc- “Not too tight?” you shake your head, “Pull on them for me.” You tugged hard and quick, making your aching breasts bounce up and down. Thorin gasped and grasped one in his large hand, kneading the flesh he began a trail of kisses down your neck to your chest and light chaste kisses around your hard peak. You pulled on the silk that kept you bound from touching him. He rested his knees on both sides of your thighs, tongue making its way down between the crevice of your breasts. You groaned, lightly but loud enough for him to hear. To retaliate he bit down harshly at your swollen nub, causing you to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Your hands jerked at the headboard, in a pathetic attempt of freedom, “Stop that, you will get what you want soon enough.” He whispered close to your ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another chaper...maybe...but for now this story is complete. :)

You writhed in his touch, his wicked mouth whispered promises of pleasure and fulfillment. He left your side for but a moment to which you still whimpered and struggled,

 

“Stop that nonsense, you will receive pleasure when I allow it.” You could hear a cork coming undone from its bottle and you instinctively spread your thighs, revealing your wet, dripping sex. “Are you that eager, wench?” He asked, you nodded quickly and gasped as he trailed a slick finger up your thigh, across your hip, and once around your throbbing clit. The specific oil he had generously slicked his fingers with made your skin hum, your blood boil with pleasure, just that one touch had you whimpering and gasping. “Hush, or do I need to tie a cloth around your mouth?” He asked, you bit your lip in attempt to stifle the noises only to make them louder as he dipped a finger in your wetness. He let out a string of curses as your noises didn’t let up, he picked up another piece of silk and tied it in your mouth. He let the viscous liquid drip and mix with the wetness coming out of your sensitive cavern. You gasped and moaned as he kissed tenderly at your breast, his tongue circling the nipple and sending shivers down your spine. His finger still v _ery_  slowly circling your clit, dipping and mixing the fluids drenching you. When you arched your back you might as well folded yourself in half, “What do you want me to do?” He asked tauntingly, you moaned as he slowly fucked you with his finger, first with long hard thrusts and short soft ones,

 

“Phease!” You screamed around the cloth in your mouth, the amount of pleasure he was giving you was unexplainable…and this is only the foreplay.

 

“I’m sorry, Love…I can’t seem to hear you well enough.” He smirked down at you,

 

“Phucking asthole.” You groaned as his fingers reached deeper, you were oh-so close…all you needed was-

 

“Now, now, now.” He started pulling out his two fingers when you whined in your throat, he shallowly thrust them back in and out. “Where are your manners?” He asked, “If I take off the cloth,” you squirmed in his grip as his thrusts became slower and slower, “hey, if I take off the cloth…will you have correct manners?” He asked, you nodded frantically and almost sobbed as his fingers pulled out of you. He slowly pulled off the now damp cloth and you breathed heavily through your mouth, his slick fingers rested at your lips and you greedily sucked them into your mouth, moaning as you did. Thorin groaned as he finger fucked your mouth, his free hand slowly fisting his hard, erect cock. “You’re so wanton, wench. Waiting…ah…for me to pound my cock into your wet dripping pussy.” He whispered huskily, humping shallowly against your thigh. You moaned and let his fingers slip free,

 

“Please.” You whispered, wanting to see him but the cloth preventing you from doing so.

 

“Please, what?” Thorin asked, his lips grazed the shell of your ear as he spoke,

 

“F-Fuck me…”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” He teased.

 

“Fuck me, Thorin! Make me ride you, pin me down beneath you, bind me so I can’t move, I don’t care! I just want it rough!” You yelled as loud as you could, for a second you couldn’t hear anything…not even Thorin’s breathing. You were about to call out when the cloth over your eyes was removed, Thorin looked at you with wide eyes; hunger apparent.

 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Y/N…you are a filthy little Y/P/N.” He growled, his mouth attacked yours in a fervent kiss. His hands gripped your hips and pulled your thighs apart. He situated himself at your entrance, his crown teasing you in shallow thrusts. He moaned as he felt your slick coating his erection and dribbling onto the sheets,

 

“Fuck me, Thorin!” You yelled again, through with his teasing. He continued to shallowly thrust but pushed himself to the hilt when you were just about to kick him in his injured back with your foot. Your eyes rolled into your head and your back arched to lift your hips closer to his, your mouth opened in a silent screaming moan. Thorin groaned as he quickly and strongly thrust back into your wet, gripping heat. His forehead touched yours and his hands planted themselves next to your head, “Ah…Thorin!” You screamed out, he growled and pushed his lips to yours again. You pulled and writhed at the binds that held you to the bed, “Let me go, Thorin! Please, I want to touch-ah!” you moaned, Thorin ignored your pleas and continued to thrust into you harder than before. The oil Thorin had used made your skin throb with pleasure, he struck a spot with the head of his cock and it had you seeing stars. You just about screamed in ecstasy, one of Thorin’s hands went to the headboard next to your hand and pulled at the tight binds; loosening them enough for you to pull your hands free. You grabbed Thorin by his sides and pulled him down onto you, “Harder! Faster!” You moaned, your fingers scratching over his shoulder blades and leaving red, angry welts in their place. He growled and moved himself up more, efficiently banging the large, wooden bed against the stone. The sound alone was enough to have you keening in pleasure, the rhythmic beating of wood against hard stone reminding you of how strong your lover was; the way he could pin you down with nothing but his eyes, how he would leave blossoming bruises upon your body just the way you loved it, this was a man who would ravage and savor what was his. You threw your head back against the pillows even harder, arching your back and pulling Thorin down for a rough kiss just as you reached your peak. You moaned loudly into his mouth as you sought your release, Thorin still roughly pounded into you and you whined at the overstimulation. “T-Thorin.” You whimpered,

“I know, I know. Look at me.” You opened your eyes to meet a pair of electrifying blue ones, staring at you with such intensity.

 

“Come for me, Thorin. Come for your Lover.” You whispered, he moaned deeply and spent himself inside you. He pumped himself inside you a few more times before stilling and collapsing next to you. He swallowed thickly and together you panted in unison. He chuckled after a few moments and laid his hand on your left thigh, “What?” You asked,

 

“You never fail to surprise me, my Love.” He smiled and turned toward you, to which you smiled back and raised yourself to press a chaste kiss to his lip. He groaned when his hand ventured to your still slick entrance,

 

“Already?” You asked as you grazed his now hardening length,

 

“I am not fully sated, dear Y/N.” He groaned, pulling you atop his erect cock and enticing a gasping moan from you.


End file.
